


Jesteś w końcu Holmes'em

by AnyaMurdoch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Parentlock
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/AnyaMurdoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Przy Baker Street 221B pojawia się nowy lokator. Jak wypadnie pierwsze spotkanie Sherlocka Holme'sa z... własnym synem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesteś w końcu Holmes'em

**Author's Note:**

> Krótki one-shot, który miał być początkiem czegoś większego.

Sherlock Holmes siedział w fotelu w swoim  londyńskim mieszkaniu na Baker Street 221B i grał na skrzypcach. Zza okna odgłos ulicy przenikał do środka przez uchylone okno. Wiatr lekko kołysał firanką w kolorze ecru.  
Detektyw z pasją oddawał się grze. I chociaż zdawał się być skupiony, jego wspaniały umysł był zaprzątnięty. I wcale nie chodziło o kolejną zagadkę. Spojrzał kątem oka na zegar. Dochodziła druga popołudniu. Odwrócił lekko głowę w stronę drzwi wejściowych i zaczął nasłuchiwać. Coś przykuło jego uwagę. Zerwał się jak oparzony z fotela i podbiegł do drzwi. Jakie było jego rozczarowanie, gdy okazało się, że to tylko Świadkowie Jehowi, znów naszli panią Hudson "by porozmawiać o Bogu". Holmesa fascynowała ta fanatyzm Świadków Jehowych. Ukradkiem studiował ich broszury, w tajemnicy przed Johnem i panią Hudson. Teraz jednak był jednak zbyt zdenerwowany by zaprzątać sobie głowę Bogiem. Wrócił do mieszkania. Z półki nad kominkiem wziął paczkę papierosów. Włożył jednego do ust, jednak szybko wypluł go i wrzucił paczkę do pieca. Zwiesił głowę i ciężko opadł na fotel. Niezbyt rozumiał co się z nim dzieje. Nigdy nie czuł się tak jak teraz. Ponownie spojrzał na zegarek. Wskazówka drgnęła zaledwie o 5 minut. Jemu wydawało się, że mijają całe wieki.  
Wtem do pokoju weszła poddenerwowana pani Hudson.  
\- Panie Holmes! Dlaczego pan nie odbiera telefonów? John dzwonił już...  
\- John dzwonił? - zapytał bez emocji w głosie detektyw.  
\- Tak. Nie może się dodzwonić.  
\- To pewnie dlatego, że bateria uległa rozładowaniu...  
Kobieta wzniosła oczy ku niebu i głośno westchnęła. - Spóźnią się bo utknęli w korku – powiedziała z przekąsem i wyszła na klatkę schodowa. Detektyw utkwił swój wzrok w czaszce stojącej na kominku. Głęboko westchnął. - Utknęli w korku – mruknął do siebie i ponownie głęboko westchnął.  
Oczekiwanie wykańczało go do reszty. Był tylko  jeden sposób na to aby się od tego uwolnić. Musiał zająć się czymś. Potrzebował sprawy, tak jak wtedy gdy po raz enty rzucał palenie.  
Zerwał się z fotela i podbiegł do okna. Otworzył je i usiadł na parapecie. Zaczął obserwować przechodzących chodnikiem ludzi. Jako pierwsza jego uwagę przykuła gruba kobieta ubrana w za ciasny różowy trencz. Na smyczy prowadziła równie grubego persa.  
Hmmm podwyższony poziom cukru... przebyty niedawno zawał... kot, nie to kotka ma raka... Nie! Nie!!! - krzyknął Sherlock. - To nic nie daje – mruknął i ponownie spojrzał na zegarek. Pijanym krokiem podszedł do kozetki i z impetem opadł na nią, ukrywając twarz w poduszce. - John wróć już.  
Po chwili na jego powieki zaczął wchodzić sen.

 

Nagle do jego zmysłów dotarło, że coś jest nie tak. Dokładnie to czuł. Jakiś nieznany zapach przenikał zewsząd. Nie był to żaden ze znanych mu aromatów. Był dość przyjemny. Był pomieszaniem zapachu szpitala i czegoś nieznanego. Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się po pokoju.  
John siedział przy stole i jak gdyby nigdy nic pisał coś na laptopie. Detektyw usiadł i owinął się kocem.  
-Długo tu jesteś? - zapytał Watsona.  
Doktor spojrzał na niego lekko zdziwiony przerywając pisanie.  
\- Jakiś czas.  
\- Dlaczego mnie nie obudziłeś?  
\- Budziłem.  
\- Jest już?  
\- Uhum.  
\- Gdzie?  
\- W sypialni.  
\- W mojej sypialni?! - krzyknął Holmes i zerwał się na równe nogi.  
\- Cicho bądź! - skarcił szeptem detektywa. - Chodź – chwycił go za rękę. - Musisz kogoś poznać.  
Obaj weszli do sypialni. Zapach, który obudził detektywa stawał się intensywniejszy. W kąciku przy oknie stało świeżo zmontowane łóżeczko. Holmes spojrzał nieufnie na Watsona, a następnie na zaczął analizować wszystko wokół. Jednak nic nie chciało układać się w spójną całość. W jego umyśle panował chaos. Słyszał jedynie cichy głos oddechu i ten zapach, który nie dawał mu spokoju, a który kochał całym sobą.  
Podszedł niepewnie do nowego mebla i spojrzał do środka.  
Na środku materaca leżało małe zawiniątko, z którego wystawały jedynie malutkie różowe piąstki oraz otoczona blond loczkami główka.  
Dziecko poruszyło się i otworzyło oczka. Chłopczyk popatrzył na obu mężczyzn i głęboko ziewnął nie spuszczając mimo to wzroku z nich obu. Detektyw czuł jak jakaś niewidzialna siła przymurowała go do podłogi. Ta sama nie widzialna siła kazała mu wpatrywać się w owo dziecko z czcią i namaszczeniem.  
\- Powiesz coś? - zapytał John widząc, jak Sherlock jest zaczarowany.  
\- Eee... co? Tak, tak oczywiście. No cóż jest... taki... mały.  
\- Hi hi – Watson nie mógł opanować śmiechu widząc bezradność Sherlocka. Dawno już nikt i nic aż tak go nie zaskoczyło jak jego własny syn. - To fakt. -Jest mały. Ma dopiero kilka dni.  
\- I jest taki niepodobny do mnie, a mówiłeś, że jest.  
\- A te loczki to ma niby po mnie? Puknij się w głowę Sher.  
\- Są blond.  
\- Kolor włosów u dzieci się zmienia.  
\- Jest zbyt podobny do ciebie.  
Doktor zwiesił głowę i westchnął. Spojrzał na detektywa i poklepał go po ramieniu. - W takim razie odziedziczy po tobie umysł! - powiedział radośnie i wyszedł z pokoju.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak będzie – powiedział do siebie, a może do dziecka. Na jego ustach pojawił się cień uśmiechu. Dziecko ponownie ziewnęło po czym smacznie zasnęło. - Oczywiście, że będziesz geniuszem – powtórzył Sherlock. - Jesteś w końcu Holmes'em.

 

\- John – detektyw usiadł naprzeciwko Watsona przy stole.  
\- Hmmm – mruknął doktor nie odrywając wzroku od monitora laptopa. - Śpi?  
\- Co? Ah tak. Śpi. - odpowiedział detektyw i niepewnie położył swoją dłoń na dłoni Watsona.  
Nie było mu łatwo. W całym swoim związku z Johnem zwykle unikał takich gestów,  które uważał za przejaw słabości. Z resztą przy ich trybie życia nie było na to czasu. Sprawa goniła sprawę. Zagadka zagadkę. Teraz było inaczej i Sherlock czuł to. Watson spojrzał na Holmes'a.  
\- Musimy go jakoś nazwać – powiedział w końcu John. - W mojej rodzinie jest zwyczaj, że nadaje się dziecku drugie imię ojca... Więc może...  
\- Hamish! - wykrzyknął Sherlock przerywając Watsonowi wypowiedź.  
W tym samym czasie rozległ się płacz dziecka. John skarcił Sherlocka wzrokiem i ruszył w stronę sypialni.  
Po kwadransie John wrócił z dzieckiem na ręku. Usiadł w fotelu i zaczął miarowo kołysać je.  
-Tak, właśnie chciała Harry. Ale to jest moje drugie imię.  
-To dobre imię. Pochodzi ze szkockiego... – Sherlock zaczął swój wywód. Jednak John nie miał zamiaru wysłuchiwać kolejnych nudnych wykładów Sherlocka, do których miał widoczną słabość.  
-Wiem, skąd pochodzi moje imię...  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie. Złożył ręce w swój charakterystyczny sposób i przyglądał się Watsonowi i małemu Hamishowi.


End file.
